Harvey Twoface Dent
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Harvey's thoughts when he's at the hospital, half of his face is burned and Rachel is dead. Harvey wants revenge and he knows exactly which people his hatred will be turned to.


**This entire story is my take-on of what Harvey Dent is thinking as he's lying in the hospital, realizing Rachel is dead and his face is marked by that forever.**

**I know it's not 100% according to the movie in some details, and I apologize for that, but bear over with it for now ^^U**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

- - - - -

'_Rachel, don't worry, everything's gonna be okay'._

Never in my life have I been lying so much in one sentence, I even tried to convince myself that everything was going to be okay, but how could I?

'_They'd let our friends choose'_.

Which friends? The Batman? Jim Gordon?

No, they aren't friends, it's the Batman's fault for rescuing me, and it's Jim's fault for **not **rescuing Rachel.

**

I still don't know where I am, I can hear lots of noise around me, and I can see silhouette, which seems to be people. They're looking at me with desperation in their eyes, that's all I can see right now, my eyes are too blurred to picture anything else in the room.

"Dent, can you hear me?" a manly voice says, he's wearing a long white coat.

I try to speak, but not a sound is coming out of my mouth. When I'm about to close my mouth again, I inhale the stinky smell of oil and something burned. Back then it didn't cross my mind that the stench in fact came from me.

Not before they showed me my true self, half of my face was burned away, I only had half of my lips back, so my teeth were showing quite a lot. And my eyeball was showed even more, since I only had **one **eyelid left.

I looked like a monster, I could feel something warm start spreading in my eyes, and I started crying. I couldn't believe that this was me.

I touched my face, it stung and hurt like Hell.

Before I knew, I started screaming and kicking around, it felt like I was growing mad, though I couldn't speak, the entire place must've heard my scream.

**

'_Is this my punishment? For not being able to protect Rachel? For lying to her?'_

"Dent listen, we are able to reconstruct your face, we'll give you skin transplantations, so you'll be able to look like a normal human-being again" the man before me assured, he was a doctor at the hospital I was on.

He was starting to write something down on a noteboard he was carrying with him, but I grabbed his hand while he was writing, I looked at him with a terrified look.

"No, I'm fine like this!" I said, but I couldn't recognise my voice, it seemed darker and rustier than before, I figured that half of my neck as well had been burned.

The doctor seemed to be scared at my voice, and then he backed off "okay then, but remember you'll always be able to come back so we can fix your face" he said, trying to sound friendly, no doubt he was horrified by me.

'_Fix my face, right. I don't need it, this is my punishment!'_

**

I was lying in my bed, not being able to move at all, the only thing I could do was looking around in the room, and think about all my mistakes which were made in one night.

'_If I keep my face like this, it's also going to remind me of you Rachel; it'll be a punishment and a memory'._

I heard someone at the door; a nurse opened and let a man in. I figured out right away that it was Gordon, I didn't look at him.

I had my faces turned to the left side of the bed, so he wouldn't be able to see my disgusting face... yet.

"How're you feeling Harvey?" he asked in a calm voice, but I could hear that it was shaking as well.

"How do you think?" I grumbled this man made me angry; it was his fault that Rachel wasn't saved in time.

"Listen Harvey, we tried to save Rachel but-" he started.

"_Tried _wasn't good enough and you know it Gordon" I growled and closed my fists around the air.

Jim simply looked at me; he was standing at my right side.

"You do realize I already know what people call me?" I started to grow impatient, why was that fool even here? Just to blow my ears off of how s_orry _he was?! Don't make me laugh.

Jim gulped, he knew too, I wanted him so say it, so I knew that it r_eally _was true, my personality was starting to split even more than it had done before, I knew what people saw me as, and I was going to give it to them.

"Twoface" he whispered "Harvey Twoface".

"Harvey, it was Wuertz' men who picked up Rachel, I tried to save her" he began again, look I knew he would start with all that crap, but the information about Wuertz was something I knew I could be using later on.

"I'm sorry" Jim said and then looked at me; I figured that he felt pity for me, as if I needed that now? I've lost everything!

When I turned my head towards Jim, I suddenly saw the fear and guilt in his eyes, but I didn't care at all.

"No, not yet" I said even more rusty than before, I looked at Jim threading, and I meant every word I said.

As Jim walked out of the room, seemed to have given up on me, a thought crossed my mind.

'_You'll pay for this, I'll take what you hold most dear, and I'll destroy it right in front of you. I'll make you suffer as much as I suffered, I'll make you lie as I lied, telling your dearest that it's going to be all right, when you know it doesn't. I'll get you for __**all **__of this, Jim Gordon'._

_- - - - -_

**I somehow feel sorry for Harvey, that is mostly why this fanfic came to life, I could feel his pain in the movie and then the idea came to me owo**

**Do tell me if I was mistaking in some details like the fact that it was Wuertz who picked up Rachel, or if it was Maroni, I'm not sure xD;**


End file.
